Kirk Malus
Kirk is a powerful being, who was once a Were-tiger, Incubus and Vampire. He is currently a full type one vampire. He was brought up in northern Europe with his Weretiger family, who rule the Weretiger world. His mother Gina Malus, also known as "The White Queen" and his father, Eldridge Malus, leader of The Malus, were both very high ranked beings in the supernatural world. Brief History When Kirk finally stopped ageing at 19, he left home to explore the world. When he was 100, he lived with the Malus for a couple hundred years. He was sick of their evil life styles so he went back on the road. On his travels he met Tannith Firelock, who took him home to meet her family. He was like a lingering smell until he saved Lola and they Imprinted on each other, it was love-at-first-sight. When on holiday to Florida, Lola got pregnant, and gave birth to Louise. Soon afterwards, he was abducted by his half-sister Anna Malus, who used her ability to turn him completely human. Lola bit him to make him vampiric. He was abducted and turned human again by Anna, and he had to be rescued by the coven and the Goldston pack. Once more Lola bit him to turn him vampiric. Several years later, the pair chose to have more children, and had twin sons, Roland and Mason. A few months later, Lotan (Lola's brother) and Kirk got into a fight which ended up with Kirk killing himself, after Lotan used his ability to cast an illusion of Lola's death. Kirk came back from Hell with a demon named D, and at first attempted to kill Lola and Lotan, since he blamed them for his death. He eventually forgave them. Since he was now human once more, Quinn turned him into a Type one vampire to save his life. Special Abilities 'Previous Abilities:' Weretiger: Kirk's shifting wasn't due to anger like Werewolves, but to happiness. In his tiger form, he could: *Move at super-speed and jump higher *Have enhanced senses *Tap into family members' minds and talk to them. *Heal at an accelerated rate Incubus: Kirk was born an Incubus, and as an Incubus he could: *Drain people's life force *Eat people's emotions *Make humans do most things against their will *Make his eyes go black to warn people he was angry *Change the colour of his hair without dyes *Know what people were feeling Ability Negation: 'Kirk's first additional ability allowed him to: *Know what people's extra abilities are *Take all of their supernatural abilities away, making them human 'Information Absorption: 'His second ability, gained after being turned vampiric for the first time, enabled him to: *Absorb the contents of books by touch *Absorb information from people when touching them 'Current Abilities: Vampire: 'Kirk is a type 1 vampire. *His speed, strength, senses and reflexes are enhanced *He had orange eyes *His teeth are razor sharp *His skin sparkles in the sun light *Never ages [[Bipolar Induction|'Bipolar Induction:]] *He can make people so happy that everything clouds there mind and all they feel is joy *He can make people feel depressed up to the point that they would want to end their lives Family *Mother - Gina Malus *Father - Eldridge Malus *Imprint - Lola Calwin *Children - Louise Malus-Calwin, Mason Malus-Calwin and Roland Malus-Calwin Due to Kirk having such a large family, he also has many brothers and sisters, both full siblings and half-siblings. These include Anna Malus, Gillian Malus and Isaac Malus. Appearance Kirk Malus has brown hair and green eyes. Previously his hair could change colour based on his emotions, and mostly used to turn into a red colour after drinking blood. Before his eyes could change colour too. Now that Kirk is a type one vampire he cannot do these things anymore. Category:Characters